No Free Night
by Ximas
Summary: Roxas goes to a homophobic school, so hiding that he's gay is kinda hard. After his parents dying and abuse at school, he hires a male prostitute to help him be distracted. What happens when he sees said man at his school? ;


**Notes: So, moving this story over from my dA account =3 Not really going around editing it because I'm lazy like that, so SOORRRRYYYYY if it has typos. I seriously hate them, as well as people using waist/waste wrong (which i found in my last story... I nearly cried), their/they're/there wrong... HATE IT. So, if you find one, please tell me. Please comment =33**

**Disclaimer: I OWN ONLY THE STORY. DON'T KILL ME.**

Roxas's PoV:

I needed to get away from it all. My parents dying, being beat up at school. Stupid bastards... If they knew I was gay, they'd probably kill me. It's happened before. I needed someone to take my mind off it all. Distract me. So I payed for one all night. Yes, I hired a male prostitute to distract me, live with it.

I heard the knock on the door, and knew it was him. I opened the door, and I couldn't see his face. Stupid black out. "You Roxas?" His voice was harsh and raspy. "Yes." I answered stupidly. He walked in, and I could tell that he was probably a full head taller than me-maybe taller. He set something down on the floor.

"Your time starts now. We have a strict time limit, I'll have to leave in 8 hours, just as long as you paid for." He said, walking around. Apparently, he has night vision, because I could barely walk through my house without walking into something, and he just walked on through. "You wanna get your money's worth or not?" He asked from what I knew was the bed room.

I slowly made my way to my room, trying not to trip on anything. As always, I trip right when I get to my room. When I tried to get my balance back, I ended up falling onto him. "I'm sorry..." I mumbled. He grabbed my arm and practically threw me onto the bed, and sat on top of me.

"For the next few hours, I'm yours, doesn't matter what you do with me." He said before kissing me roughly on the lips. He was gentle at first, probably knowing about how small I was compared to him, but gradually got rougher. He didn't stay at my lips long.

He moved down to my chest, and straight to my stomach. He kissed it and licked it as he tried to free me from my pants. I moaned softly, which made him laugh a bit. "Be gentle." I whisper, barely able to hear myself. He moved back up and nibbled on my ear. "I will."

I woke up in the morning, disoriented. I then remembered what had happened that night, how he had lovingly gone inside me. I looked around for him, but I couldn't find him. Had he left already? "Oh, you're awake." He said, his voice seeming somewhat lighter than it did last night.

"Are you... Leaving?" I asked pathetically. "Times up, sorry." I heard his footsteps coming toward me, and felt his gentle lips touch my forehead. "I had a hell of a time." He said happily. I open my eyes, but he was practically already gone. The only thing I could really see of him was red hair... Bright, spiky red hair. He smiled as he turned and left.

I got dressed for school. Yes, I hired him on a school night, like I care. I remembered the image I had of him, his clothes looked similar to our school's uniform. Oh, well, probably just coincidence. I threw my bag over my shoulder and walked to the all-boys school I hated most.

When I got to school, the first person I saw was my goofy cousin, Sora. He hated gays. Good thing he doesn't know. "Hey, Roxas! There's a new student today!" He said with massive amounts of energy. I rubbed my eye. "Good for him. I don't care." I yawned. "How late were you up?" Sora asked me.

"I dunno, late." I answered. I honestly didn't know how long I'd been up with him. The bell rang. "C'mon, we'd better get to class." Sora said, dashing to the doors.

The first thing I noticed fifth period: A tall boy with bright red hair. Unnatural red. His hair color. He looked at me, and his face looked terrified, like I was a monster. I quickly looked away, not wanting to know why he looked at me like that.

Axel's PoV:

I had spent the night with yet another gay boy looking for a distraction. God, this was getting annoying. They all came from the same school, too. So, I decided to transfer to the school to see why, and it was a good thing that none of the boys ever saw my face. Well, the last boy might have...

During fifth period, I saw him. The boy from last night: Roxas. He looked at me, and probably recognized me. I think my expression scared him, he looked away...

Roxas's PoV:

I peaked at him from the corner of my eye, and saw Riku talking to him. "Hey, Roxas! Come here!" Riku called to me. I got up and walked to the desk where Riku and the red-haired boy were. "Roxas, this is Axel. Axel, Roxas." Riku introduced both of us. So, his name was Axel? "Nice to meet you, Roxas." He smiled, but refused to shake my hand when I offered. I had to wonder why.

The bell rang and the teacher ordered us to be quiet. She turned around and began writing on the board while I began sleeping. "Roxas, Roxas! Wake up!" Riku yelled in my ear while practically giving me whiplash. "Damn it, Riku! What?" I yelled. "The bell rang, Rox." Axel said, calling be by a pet name. He smiled, the same way the man did when he left. "Roxas, Axel's in your next class. Take him there, kay?" Riku asked me, leaving before I could refuse.

I gathered my stuff and sprinted for the door. I was probably going to be late. I was half way there when the bell rang. "No! I don't want to get detention again…" I mumbled, kicking a rock on the floor. "Then ditch." Axel suggested. "Um…What?" I asked, unable to believe the new kid suggesting they ditch. "Ditch class. I want to ask you a few questions, anyway." Axel said.

We walked to the front of the school and hid in the parking lot.

Axel's PoV:

I didn't want to go to class, not when I find the boy that hired me last night. I don't care if he recognizes me, he was damn cute last night, and I'd be willing to do that to him every night if he'd let me. "Why does your school not like gays?" I asked, breaking the silence. This was a question that I'd been curious about, and the reason I even decided to come here. He just shrugged. "Everyone's real religious, I guess." He answered, unsure. "You're gay." I mumbled by accident. "Am not." He stuck his tongue out at me childishly.

I rolled my eyes. "I know you are, Rox. I know." I said, chuckling a bit. "You can not prove it!" He was blushing. "You're a bad liar, you know that?" I asked. I sighed, and cleared my throat. "I had a hell of a time." I said in the same raspy voice I had used when at Roxas's house. He looked away, I can't imagine what thoughts he must have been having. Ya, the new kid finding out that you're gay, and hearing him talk in the same voice as some male prostitute you hired the night before... Must be kinda creepy to him...

"I'm leaving." He got up and walked in the direction of his house. Right as he left, Riku came along. "Hey, you doin anything later?" Riku asked, not paying attention to Roxas leaving. "Um, ya. I'm going over to Roxy's." I said. His eyes opened wide. "I've been trying to get him to give me his address for MONTHS! How'd you get it?" Riku exclaimed, sadness written all over his face. I handed him a piece of paper with Roxas's address on it.

I got up and went to my car. "See ya later, Riku." I waved goodbye before driving off to Roxas's house.

Roxas's PoV:

I heard a knock on the door. Who could it be? I only gave my address to that man last night; it might be a solicitor, though. I opened the door to find Axel casually leaning against the door frame. "Hey, Roxy." He said, smirking. "How did you find out where I live?" I demanded. He ruffled my hair and looked down into my eyes. "Phone book." He said. He was at least a full head taller than me.

Axel walked past me and looked around. "Ya, come in." I whispered. I pushed the door almost closed, too lazy to close it all the way. When I turned around, Axel wasn't there. "May want to remake your bed." Axel yelled from my room. I felt heat run to my face, remembering that I hadn't changed the sheets or anything. It must be a horrible sight...

I ran to my room to strip the sheets off my bed but Axel was already doing that. "Um... Thanks?" I mumbled. "Leave this one on, it's not dirty." I said when he was about to take off the last bit of sheets. We weren't on that set, we were actually on top of everything. I didn't feel like washing it if it wasn't completely dirty...

Axel looked at me with his emerald eyes. He was beautiful, and he knew I was gay. I wondered if he was going to trick me, to make me prove that I'm gay, and then tell the whole school. He took a step towards me, silently, slowly. I heard the pulse in my ears grow louder with every one of his steps.

Axel's PoV:

I took my time walking towards him, trying to see what his reaction would be. He was still, and very silent. He looked like he was thinking. I took the last step that got rid of most of the distance between us. "Roxas..." I whisper, trying to snap him out of his trance. He looked at me with his brilliant blue eyes. "W-What?" He blushed.

I laughed lightly, and he looked down at the floor. I lifted his chin up so he was looking at me, and unable to control myself, I pressed my lips to his. He was shocked at first, but he soon accepted it, and kissed back. He wrapped his arms around my neck, supporting himself. He broke the kiss to ask a question. "Were you the one last night, Axel?"

I kissed him quickly then nodded. "Ya, I was." I answered him. His face lit up and we continued the kiss. I backed him up to the bed, and he fell back onto it. I leaned over him so we were in a similar position as the night before.

All too quickly, I heard a voice. "So the new kid gets a make-out session with Rox and I can't? I've been trying for MONTHS!" Roxas and I both looked up to see the familiar silver-haired boy we both hated right now.

I could hear Roxas's breathing was heavy, and mine was the same. Thankfully, Riku didn't seem to notice.


End file.
